Every golfer wants to improve his or her game and has access to this goal through reams of advice in print, film and on sound video tape. However, when using this media, a golfer has no easy way of knowing whether or not the advice is being followed correctly. Therefore, practice devices have been designed to allow the golfer to monitor various aspects of his or her golf stroke or swings.
Many training devices have been invented that start from the top of the golf swing or stroke. McGwire U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,479 discloses a practice device in which a light shines from the end of the handle onto a wall or floor during practicing of the golf swing. However, this device requires that the golfer take his or her eyes off of the ball in order to follow the light. Golf instructors emphasize that in order to develop accurate golf strokes, it is important that the eyes must be concentrated on the ball.
Taylor U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,795 discloses a light clamped to a golf club head for generating a beam upward and parallel to the shaft. This device permits the golfer to see only the starting path of the swing.
Perkins U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,257 uses three light beams, one on the wrist and two in the club shaft, with a battery pack assembly for power. The use of multiple devices for generating beams at different parts of the body and club results in unnatural redistribution and altering of the weight and feel of the golf club swing using this practice device.
Rabold U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,450 discloses a shortened club with a light beam in the handle and another in the center of the head. The light beam in the head shines 90.degree. from the base of the head causing the eye to follow the beam, rather than the ball.